


King Sacrifice

by nonnymouse



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Diplomacy, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Xeno, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: "Remember this," the mage had said, catching his arm to impart one final instruction. He couldn't look away from her serious gaze, her uncanny eyes. "If you come across a snake, the largest snake there's ever been, with pale streaks down her temples, try to make friends. At the very least, do not make an enemy. She could be a powerful ally for us."





	King Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> For those who care about biology, be warned that nothing in this story resembles actual snake sex.

The Darklands, Arthur mused, could just as well be called the Wetlands. Or the Boglands. All the time it rained, turning the ground into a muddy swamp. Arthur had to forge ahead using a sort of trudging stomp less he be sucked under, and the only cover were the rare caves. He was almost relieved whenever he came across a beast. He was better at fighting than camping. He didn't mind living rough, but he was a city boy at heart.

He was less relieved all the times he encountered beasts when he'd already settled down to camp. There were too many bats and other beasts within the caves for Arthur to ever truly rest.

Nothing he'd encountered compared to the beast watching him now. Great yellow eyes peered out of a triangular that split to reveal a strangely fleshy mouth crowned by two impressive fangs. A disconcertingly long tongue that flickered toward him.

"Remember this," the mage had said, catching his arm to impart one final instruction. He couldn't look away from her serious gaze, her uncanny eyes. "If you come across a snake, the largest snake there's ever been, with pale streaks down her temples, try to make friends. At the very least, do not make an enemy. She could be a powerful ally for us."

The first creature he'd seen in the Darklands had been a snake. Large and dark and Arthur had run from the fearsome thing. But that snake was a small, insignificant thing compared to the one before him now. He understood why the mage had called her a queen. She transcended all other snakes, was almost something else entirely, almost more magic than creature. Even without the mage's instructions, he did not want to be her enemy. One fearsome, ridiculously powerful enemy was enough for him.

Despite the mage's advice and his own practicality, it was hard to fight his instincts and not draw his sword. To prevent the temptation, he loosened the buckle of the strap holding his scabbard and let the entire contraption fall to the marshy ground. For all its faults, there was nothing in the Darklands that could use his sword against him.

He bowed to the snake.

"Queen of snakes," he greeted her, using his finest I-am-harmless-and-friendly-voice. He'd honed it quite well on the Blacklegs. "The mage sent me to these lands. She told me of you, the greatest of snakes. She hoped that we could be friends." Better to lay it on a little thick than to get bitten.

The snake uncoiled, slithering to him at a pace that was unhurried but frighteningly fast to his perception, given her length. All too soon, she was wrapping herself around him and it was too late to consider running. So he stayed calm, as if he'd planned for this to happen. She did not squeeze, which helped Arthur stay relaxed and focused on being unthreatening. He was in a bad position now if he needed to fight.

Of course, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, her coils started tightening around his hips. Arthur struggled in reaction, but forced himself still again when she hissed. Those fangs made him want to piss himself. He did not like the mage's choice of ally.

It was hard to trust that she meant no harm when he felt that powerful body squeezing down around his thighs, then his knees. But, he noticed, she never squeezed hard enough to hurt. He certainly felt the pressure rolling down his legs, but he was uninjured. It seemed strange that she would do such a needless action.

When the wind whipped by, it finally struck him that she'd worked his pants down. He didn't know how it was possible, given the sturdy belt he used to hold his trousers in place. He opened his mouth to ask the snake why, although he didn't know how she could respond, when he felt the end of her tail poke at his asshole. At that moment, he discovered a new level of fear, beyond what even her fangs could inspire.

That was not going to work. He'd plenty of experience on the bottom from the brothel, and he knew that nothing the size of her tail would even imaginably fit within him. This time when he struggled, it was pure animal instinct, his conscious mind ceding to his body. Then her head whipped around, yellow eyes staring into his. It was strangely relaxing, her gaze, and he kept his eyes on hers as his body slackened within her grip and her tail penetrated him.

Strangely, his body opened to accept her in, and the stretch of it felt like a distant ache. He'd taken fingers that hurt more. She loosened her coils a little, and he moaned as he sank more deeply onto her tail. The smooth bumps of her scales felt strange within him, stimulating the sensitive skin there. She hissed again, her tongue fluttering dryly across his face, and then it dove into his throat.

He had no time to scream. He choked around it as it thrust down, his throat convulsing in an attempt to force the tongue out. Her tongue might have been thin compared to the size of her mouth, but that was because her mouth could consume a grown man in a single bite. Her tongue was thicker than any human cock he'd encountered and it just kept going.

It felt as if it stretched all the way down to his stomach. But though he gagged, his body rejecting the invasion, the tongue didn't budge. He tried to calm himself again, breathing through his nose, and realized he'd looked away from her eyes to stare at her tongue.

Those slitted yellow eyes caught his gaze again, and suddenly her tongue wasn't so intrusive. It made him feel full, both consumed and consuming. And it made him realize where he was still empty, where his body was longing to take her in. He rocked his hips, encouraging her to work her tail deeper within him, to wind it through the passages of his body. He was obsessed with the idea that her tail was the only thing that could make him feel whole again.

Since she was still coiled around him, he discovered that this had the secondary benefit of rubbing his erection along fur lining of his coat, pressed tightly around him. The fuzzy pelt felt amazing, but it was too soft, making him thrust harder against her, trying to make it feel enough, to build to the intensity he craved. But the gentle rubbing of his cock was nothing compared to the feeling of her tail within him.

He was somehow expanding to take her in. He didn't understand it, but he could feel how his skin would press outward to pull her in, the strange stretch always followed by the cool feeling of her scales moving ever farther in. He was engulfed in her, within and without. But he wasn't fulfilled, not yet.

Then, as her tail pushed ever further, she began to withdraw her tongue to make room for herself. He took two deep breaths, his only chance, and suddenly everything felt more as his senses were revived. But he could only take two; then, her tail was pushing up through his throat. He gagged a final time, his body making one last effort to stop her, but then her tail inexorably pushed past his throat and into his mouth, until the tip of it emerged past his teeth. His jaw stretched impossibly wide, so far he thought the lower half might break off. He didn't fear the potential harm. Instead, he curled his lips inward to feel the texture of the scales on them two, rubbing them back and forth. If he'd been able, he would've moaned.

When he looked down, he could see the tip of her tail. She'd succeeded in piercing him, and making him complete. He was bigger than he'd ever been, large enough and powerful enough to battle Vortigern and win. Strong enough to hold Excalibur to the altar and see the secrets it held. What could make him look away now that he'd looked into her eyes?

Frenzied, he rocked his hips faster, and somehow worked himself even further down her coils. She wrapped the end of her tail around his throat and tightened ever so subtly around him, enough to make the little buds of sensation that were her scales into something more powerful and he came with a force that shook him, his eyes rolling toward the back of his head before he passed out.

When he came to, he was alone and half sunk into the mud. He had to lay his free hand flat against the ground and carefully push upward to free himself. He separated from the mud with an unpleasant squelching. It reminded him of the noises of the brothel, a stark contrast to the encounter with the snake. She was a whisper through the leaves, a warning hiss, not fluids sticking to flesh. She left no sign behind.

But Arthur was human, and covered in mud and leaves and his own mess. He felt his body, from root to tip, but all seemed unchanged. He wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't passed out and dreamed the encounter, but there was Excalibur lying beside him, leather-wrapped tip of the scabbard sunk into the ground. He'd have to have undone the buckle himself.

But there was no time to ponder the encounter and his own strange enjoyment of it. The sun was dipping beneath the trees, and he needed to find cover before it set fully. He returned Excalibur to its rightful place, and set out toward a cave he remembered. He could reach the tower and find the altar tomorrow.

He hoped that was what the mage meant by making friends. And that she couldn't talk to snakes.


End file.
